


Dark Side Of The Moon

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees Dean smoking pot and curiosity gets the best of both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side Of The Moon

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, watching Dean sitting at the head of his bed from across the motel room. He sat by the tiny table in front of an open book picking up where Sam’s research had left off.

Dean glanced over. He had practically forgotten Cas was even there. He worked so quietly and he’d barely spoken in hours. “Smoking a joint,” Dean said simply, knowing Cas wouldn’t really know what that meant.

"Which is different to smoking tobacco?" Cas asked, turning his head curiously.

Dean took a drag and held it for a few seconds feeling the smoke burn his throat and lungs. “Oh yeah,” he said with a grin.

"What was it like?" Cas asked.

"It’s kinda hard to describe," Dean said thoughtfully, "It’s like seeing the world as a different person. Like you’re seeing everything again for the first time."

Cas nodded, a look of consideration on his face.

"Hey," Dean said, trying to keep the wickedness he felt from showing on his face, "come over here." He pointed at the space beside him on his double bed.

Cas hesitated slightly before rising and walking across the room. He stopped at the side of the bed looking unsure.

Dean took hold of the former angel’s wrist and pulled him down beside him. “This might seem a little weird,” Dean warned. He took another drag of his joint and hooked a hand around the back of Cas’ neck.

Cas tried to pull away as Dean pressed his lips to his. He pushed Cas’ dry lips apart using his own and created as tight a seal as he could before blowing the smoke from his lungs into Cas’ mouth. Cas jerked at first, the intrusion feeling completely alien to him.

Dean put a hand to Cas’ chin and pushed his jaw closed. “Hold it for as long as you can,” he instructed.

Cas’ eyes widened as he felt the burn in his chest. A few moments later he let out the breath and looked at Dean.

Dean grinned and asked, “how does it feel?” He placed a hand on Castiel’s arm.

Cas stared at Dean’s hand and started touching his own body in various places like he’d just realised he could. He nodded at the joint in Dean’s hand and looked at him expectantly.

Dean got the hint and took another drag. This time Cas was the one to put a hand on Dean’s cheek and pull them together. The press of Cas’ lips on his felt electric, like he could feel every nerve ending. Once again he breathed into Cas’ mouth, pulling away when he had expelled the last of it.

Castiel closed his eyes, looking like he was trying to savour the smoke, before breathing out slower than Dean thought was possible. Dean found himself mesmerised by the stream of smoke leaving Cas’ lips.

Dean observed him feeling totally blissed out and content. Cas looked curiously at his own hand before putting it to Dean’s shirt. He ran his fingers the whole length of Dean’s shirt before moving to his jeans. His fingertips traced Dean’s leg from his knee and right up his thigh, taking in the feeling of the denim and the contours of Dean’s muscles.

Cas looked Dean in the eye, his pupils already wide and, Dean thought, a little wild. “Kiss me,” he said, sounding desperate.

Dean grinned widely. He didn’t have to think twice, already itching for another taste of Castiel. He set the joint in an ash tray before turning his whole body towards the other man, throwing his leg over both of Cas’. Before he had a chance to lean in, Cas took Dean’s face in his hands, allowing his fingertips to graze the stubble along Dean’s jaw.

Cas let out a breathy “wow”, and pulled Dean forwards, smashing their lips together.

The taste of Cas was overwhelming. Dean closed his eyes and took in as much as he could of his taste, feel, smell…

Their mouths moved effortlessly together, both breathing heavily and both letting their hands explore the other’s body. Dean couldn’t help grinding his hips against Castiel’s, intensifying the contact as much as he could.

They kissed like that for what felt like an hour, until Dean pulled away panting. He repositioned himself beside Cas and looked him over. Cas was just sitting back with his mouth still slightly open, breathing heavily. Dean reached over and picked up the spliff and his lighter.

"So, uh…" Dean started, "wanna watch The Wizard of Oz with Dark Side Of The Moon?"


End file.
